Harry Potter Real!
by Jillian Thomas
Summary: This is my first story and it is about a girl finding out she is a witch in Harry Potter's world of magic.
1. Chapter 1

It was too late in the summer to be thinking about going back to school. My best friend, Sarah, and I had been going to the pool everyday to soak up the last of the summer sun. After one such day I came home to find my grandfather sitting in his favorite rocking chair staring solemnly at a white envelope in his grasp. "Hi Grandpa." I said. He acknowledged me with a small nod of his head. I sat on the couch next to his chair. I had lived with my grandfather since my mother died when I was three. I never knew my father and my grandmother had died a year ago when I was ten.

"Is something wrong, grandpa?" I asked. He sighed. "I guess its time you knew." He said. "Rebecca do you know what your mother was? Did you know she possessed a great talent?" he asked. I always thought my mother was a doctor and the only great talent I ever remembering her have was her ability to tell stories. When I was young I found myself on many nights sitting on my mother's lap listening to her spin tales like a spider spins silk threads. "You have inherited your mothers talent." He continued. "I know this sounds crazy, but your mother was a witch Rebecca." Had grandpa forgotten to take his meds this morning? A witch? "You mean like Harry Potter?" I asked. He nodded. "Exactly like Harry Potter." He breathed deeply before continuing. "Harry potter was a real person and a real wizard, as was your mother. J.K. Rowling was a wizard when your mother and Harry were in school. Your mother was a seventh year when he came to Hogwarts" "So is my father Harry Potter?" I asked. "No, your father is" he broke off in mid sentence. "I think it best if I tell ye when you're older. Only me and your mother know and I think it best if we keep it that way for a while." He handed me the almost forgotten letter. "You are a wizard to so you must go to a wizard school" grandfather said. With a feeling of confusion and doubt I opened the letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: __Minerva__ McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Wilson,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"But I thought Dumbledore was head master." I said. Grandfather frowned. "He passed away in Harry' sixth year at Hogwarts. Minerva took over, but still teaches transfiguration." He said. "Grandfather, what day is it?" I asked remembering that the term started September first. "I believe it is August twenty-fifth." He replied. 'Where are we going to get all this stuff in time?" I said as I raised the letter in my hands. Grandpa smiled. "Pack your bags." Grandfather replied. I walked to my room trying to remember where Harry had gotten his stuff in the book. Hm…. Duh. Diagon Alley. Wonder where that is? I thought. I pulled out my old suitcase and started packing


	2. Chapter 2

A plane and bus ride later grandfather and I was in London. Grandpa led me through the streets and alleys until we came to a pub filled with strange looking people inside. Grandfather held my hand and allowed me to shuffle along behind. A woman with a long crooked nose stared at me with cold gray eyes stared me down. What was her problem? "Got another kid, aye Bart?" said a large man behind a counter who was offering a drink to a cloaked figure. "My granddaughter, Rebecca." Grandfather said. He led me to the back of the crowded room to a closet. Surrounding me was brick walls. Grandpa took out a stick. He apparently felt my gaze on his hands and gestured to the stick in his hand and said. "Wand." A wand? Oh, a wand. Was grandpa a wizard? I guess he would kind of have to be if he had a wand. He took the wand and tapped a few time around a hole in the wall. Suddenly the bricks that made the wall pulled away to revel Diagon Alley. It was amazing. Along the sides were shops fuel of thing like books, potions, and brooms. People, who I assumed to be witches and wizards, crowded along the alley. Grandfather led me past shops and pointed out were a store was and what it sold. A few people in robes and crooked hats said hello to grandfather then greeted me as well. I usually replied with a bashful answer like 'I'm doing fine. How about you?'

About three hours later I had my quills, ink, parchment, glass phials, a cauldron, a set of brass scales, and a telescope. It was about noon when grandpa handed me a small handful of Sickles and Knuts and pointed to a small cart where I could get lunch. I walked up to the cart and said "Can I have a cup of pumpkin juice please?" It took me a moment to realize I had said it in unison with a masculine voice behind me. I turned around to see a boy who looked about twelve and had unruly black hair a forest green eyes. The boy smiled. "I'm sorry. You were first in line." He said. "Thanks." I said and turned around accepting the cup given to me and handed the man my money. The boy behind me followed suit. "I'm James." He said extending a hand. I switched the juice to my other hand so I could shake his warm hand. "Rebecca." I said. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Yeah. This is my first year." I replied. "My second." James said a hint of pride in his voice. We walked over to a small bench. "Got ant advice for a first year?" I asked. He thought for a moment then replied "Follow all the rules, do every assignment given, and never be late to class. The rest you have to figure out for yourself." "James!" A woman's voice yelled. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye." He said getting up and spilling his juice on his robes in the process. I hid my giggle behind my hand. "Yeah see you around. Hopefully bye then you will have gotten the stain in your robe out." I said. James blushed lightly at my comment. "Okay bye." He said then ran off.

I found Grandpa in a bookstore. His arms were stuffed with all the rest of the rest of my supplies. "Thanks grandfather." I said taking the stuff from his arms and putting it in my own. "I think we should get you an owl. You have got to keep in touch with your old grandpa." He said then winked.


End file.
